On The Other Side
by Miss Victoria Seras
Summary: Despues de un largo tiempo los chicos se reunen para pasar unas vacaciones de invierno juntos, esta vez en una casa de los abuelos de Matt en inglaterra.Pero extraños sucesos empiezan a ocurrir, que es lo que pasa R&R (Taiora,Mimato,Takari)
1. Hacia Inglaterra

On The Other Side

* * *

-Vacaciones de invierno es genial al fin podremos seguirnos viendo un poco mas ya que casi todos los chicos ya trabajan o si no tienen Compromisos y es mas difícil vernos, aunque la idea que tuvo matt y t.k. no esta nada mal, pero algo pasa con migo no puedo sentirme tranquila ay algo dentro de mi, que esta sintiendo miedo, es una sensación desagradable …..debe ser solo me imaginación quizás no debería ser tan suspicaz y disfrutar el rato- Pensó una joven de cabello castaño mientras sus ojos canela contemplaban la ciudad desde su ventaja

-Hikari- dijo un joven como de unos 23 años- Con los mismos ojos canela pero el cabello mas largo y todo alborotado

-Que pasa hermano- decía la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el

-ya estas lista, acaba de llamarme matt y dice que todos ya están en el aeropuerto-Dijo el chico

-Si, ya nos vamos mama - dijo Hikari

-Muy bien cuídense y conserva un buen comportamiento hacia sora, tai- Dijo la Sra. Yagami con media sonrisa en la cara -Y también cuidad a tu hermana-

-Si mama-dijo el primogénito Yagami

-Diviértanse- dijo despidiéndose la Sra. Yagami desde la puerta mientras observaba como sus hijos se marchaban

-Que bueno que viajaremos todos verdad- Kari le comentaba a su hermano

-Si como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo tai con una sonrisa

_Los jóvenes Yagami asi como sus compañeros estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de pasar todo unas vacaciones juntos de nuevo solo ellos los 8,que cuando niños en aquel verano fueron transportados a otro mundo donde vivieron una aventura que sigue en sus corazones, con todos los detalles tal y como paso. Ahora se dirigen hacia Inglaterra, donde el abuelo de matt y t.k. habían comprado una vieja casa y matt, sus compañeros se ofrecieron a arreglarla para poderla hacer habitable de nuevo_

-Que buena idea tuviste hermano- le dijo tai a su amigo Yamato

-Verdad que si- con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-Si, pero yo no quiero limpiar son vacaciones- le dijo una chica a Yamato

-Cálmate princesa ya veras que nos vamos a divertir- le dijo Yamato

-Si después de todo ya nos merecíamos unas vacaciones- dijo el mayor de todos ellos

-Tu diciendo de vacaciones, tienes razón si las necesitamos- le dijo su compañero de asiento mientras cerraba su computadora

El vuelo Numero 964 con destino a Inglaterra va a aterrizar se les pide a todos los pasajeros que tengan abrochado el cinturón de seguridad-dijo la azafata mientras ella también tomaba asiento

-Que bien al fin llegamos- dijo la pelirroja a su a migo que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Si verdad- le respondió el

_Los chicos bajaron del avión y ya teniendo sus maletas se encontraron con un señor que sostenía un leteo que decía Digielegidos se sorprendieron un poco y se dirigieron hacia el_

-Ustedes deben ser- les comento el chofer

-asi es y dígame quien fue el que lo mando- dije el rubio con un tono de duda

-Me mando su abuela, quiere que pasen una muy felices vacaciones, usted y sus amistades- le respondió el chofer

-Ósea que no tendremos que limpiar nada en la casa- le dijo Mimi, mientras tomaba la mano de Matt

-No, ustedes solo irán a descansar-dijo sonriente el chofer de nombre Jonathan

-Que bien, dijo la chica a su amigo rubio

-Si, que buen detalle de mi abuela- dijo T.k.

-Vamos suban a la limosna- dijo Jonathan

-Limosina esto cada vez se pone mejor-dijo mimi muy emocionada

_Los chicos pasaron a la limosina de color negro, subieron su equipaje y tiempo después se detuvo enfrente de una tienda, bajando le vidrio que separa al conductor de los chicos_

-Si necesitan algo será mejor que lo compre en esta tienda ya que es la ultima parada que aremos la siguiente será en la casa-Dijo Jonathan

-No gracias, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en nuestra maletas- le dijo Matt

-Bien, además su abuela la dejo con todo lo necesario- respondió amablemente Jonathan –Muy bien entonces, vamonos

_Pasaron varias h oras antes de que llegaran a la casa mientras estaban conversando sora se acerca a Kari que estaba contemplando el paisaje cubierto por la nieve_

-por que tan pensativa- le pregunto Sora

-No lo se, todo esta saliendo muy bien creo que es raro- dijo la joven sin quitar la vista de las ramas de los árboles bañados en nieve

-Cálmate, ya veras que no la pasaremos muy bien- dijo inspirándole confianza a joven

-Si tienes razón, gracias sora- le dijo Hikari

-Bien llegamos, jóvenes- Jonathan dijo

-Que bueno-dijo Tai

-Si- le dijo la pelirroja

_Jonathan ayudo a los chicos a bajar sus maletas cuando termino les dijo que si necesitaban algo que lo llamaran y que el llegaría, les dejo una nota con el numero en ella y se retiro. Al entrar los jóvenes admiraron la casa de arriba a bajo ya que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones el piso era como un zafiro brillante, muy bien arreglada con detalles, flores, mesas de te, un gran y extenso patio cubierto por la nieve._

-Opto por que vayamos a escoger nuestra habitación- Dijo matt mientras subía las escaleras

-Muy bien- dijo mimi

Había en total 12 cuartos en la parte del segundo piso, la casa contaba, con desván, sótano y también un mirador ya los chicos se acomodaron en distintas habitaciones

-Se puede-dice sora mientras abría la puerta que estaba emparejada de la que seria la habitación de kari

-Claro, pasa- dijo mientras terminaba de desempacar

-Ya te sientes mejor- le comento sora

-Si, creo que, solo estaba nerviosa- Le dijo a su amiga

-Bien- Sora le sonrió

-Buenas Tardes Señoritas- dijo una voz grave

-Hola hermano- le contesto Kari

-Tai- dijo sora

-Ya terminaron de desempacar su ropa?- les pregunto tai

-Yo si- le dijo Kari

-Yo También y tu- dijo sora cuestionando a Tai

-Si, todos están abajo solo faltan ustedes para ponernos deacuerdo a ver que vamos a hacer- les dijo tai mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Esta bien, vamos- se dijeron entre ellas

_Bajando las escaleras se dirigieron hacia la sala, que era muy lujosa los sillones era de piel de un color negro tenia un mesa en el centro, de madera con un vidrio en el centro_

**-**Pues quedo muy bien la casa arreglada-Comento Izzy

-Tienes razón- dijo Joe

-Bien ya estamos todos no- Dijo Mimi

-Si- contesto Hikari

-Que es lo que vamos a hacer en esta casa en pleno invernó-Pregunto tai

-crees que no lo pensé, esta casa aparta de todo lo amplia que es tiene un piscina interna en el sótano, donde puedes regular la temperatura- Contesto matt con una sonrisa

-Pero no sabes si ya esta llena hermano?- le pregunto T.k.

-No lo se vamos haber sirve que me dicen que les parece- dijo Matt

_Los chicos estuvieron deacuerdo y se dirigieron hacia abajo, donde la piscina estaba completamente llena de agua y se encontraba una temperatura muy agradable, alrededor de la piscina había unas sillas y mesas, el piso era de azulejo blanco antiderrapante y algunas plantes en las esquinas de aquel lugar_

-Vaya lo único que falta es el sol, ni paréese que estuviera nevando afuera- comento Sora

-Tienes razón, que dices si no metemos una rato-Cuestionó mimi

-Bueno, yo no traigo traje de baño-Dijo sora un poco sonrojada

-Ese no es Problema- Dijo tai sonriendo

-Ahora que lo pienso tengo algo que creo que podría usar- Comento Sora

-Ya ves, y tu Kari vienes?- le dijo Mimi

-Si, si quiero- dijo Hikari

-Y que a nosotros no nos van a invitar- exclamo Matt

-Si asi lo desean pueden acompañarnos- Dijo sora mientras miraba a tai

_Las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo, sora al entrar a su habitación noto como la cortina blanca se movía de un lado a otro dejando entra el aire helado que circulaba fuera de lo que seria su casa por las próximas semanas, se acerco a la ventana y la cerro. Ella se cambio y se puso un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes de color azul marino, salió y se encontró con Kari que traía un atuendo parecido al suyo. _

-Que te paréese si nos adelantamos- comento Kari

-Si por que se siente fresco- exclamo Sora

-Si vamos- contesto Kari

_Al llegar a donde se encontraba la piscina, se pusieron dispuestas para entrar al agua_

-El agua parece estar tibia-comento Kari

-Pues esta muy bien- dijo sora con un pie dentro del agua, para después entrar por completo en ella y Kari la siguió

-Si esta muy bien- exclamo Sora

-Y parece honda- dijo Kari

-Si tienes razón, mira ahí vienen los demás- indico sora

_Los chicos pasaron un tarde agradable, jugaron competencias, charlaron y hasta comieron un refrigerio, se empezó a hacer de noche y los chicos empezaron a marcharse a sus habitaciones. Cada uno, cuenta con baño completo, todos los chicos se encontraban en sus habitaciones excepto por tai y matt que se encontraban todavía en la piscina platicando, mientras tanto sora había acabado de tomar un baño y ahora se encontraba en la cama sentada peinándose su cabello, ahora era mucho mas largo que antes le llaga casi a la mitad de la espalda, continuaba asi cuando inconscientemente voltea hacia la ventana y la cortina se mecía de un lada a otro muy lentamente ella se acerco hacia ella para notar que la ventana seguía cerrada._

-Estoy cansada, será mejor que ya duerma- dijo Sora para si misma y se acostó en la cama de sabanas de seda de un color blanco aperlado y se quedo profundamente dormida

Continuara


	2. Del Otro Lado

_Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y todo en aquella casa estaba completamente en silencio, todos dormían placidamente después de haber pasado una tarde en la piscina. A la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban despiertos a excepción de cierto moreno que seguía durmiendo en su habitación._

Ya pasado el medio día los chicos afuera de la casa paseando por los jardines de nieve

-Todo luce muy hermoso-Opino Mimi

-Tienes razón- Continuo Kari mientras giraba la vista hacia sora-Que es lo que haces acostada en la nieve sora?-

-Un ángel- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Te ayudo- le dijo Tai

-Si dame tus manos- le dijo sora un poco sonrojada

-Bien- dijo tomando las manos de la chica, ayudándola a que se ponga de pie

-Gracias, Tai- dijo sora de una manera tímida

-Y dime sora por que necesitabas la ayuda de tai- pregunto Yamato

-Yama que tonto eres- Le dijo Mimi

Por que- le dijo el ojiazul

-No seria un buen ángel de nieve si sus manos se marcan en la nieve cuando ella se pusiera de pie- Contesto Mimi

-Aaaa- dijo Matt, comprendiendo lo que le había dicho la joven

Miren muchachos, esta nevando- Comento T.k.

-Tienes razón- continuo Kari

_De repente apareció un fuerte viento, y aquella caída ligera, se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve_

-Será mejor que entremos- Dijo Joe

-Tienes razón- dijo Izzy

_Todos los chicos entraron a la casa con algo de nieve en sus ropas_

-Y bien- dijo Mimi

-Bien-siguió Matt

-Que es lo que vamos a hacer- Pregunto Joe dirigiéndose a Matt

-Bueno, pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo el rubio en un tono ligero

-Como que-le pregunto su hermano

-No lo se, que les parece si no ponemos deacuerdo para ver que aremos mañana-dijo Matt

-Por que mañana- pregunto Tai

-No creo que quieras salir a la tormenta de afuera- contesto Matt- Además hay una casa mas pequeña del otro lado del árbol de la colina

_Los chicos miraron por la ventana y contemplaron aquel árbol viejo, un poco torcido con solo sus ramas secas que se movían por el viento_

-Se ve un poco alejado- expresó Mimi

-No tanto como paréese-le dijo Matt

-Será divertido- Comento Sora mientras miraba que Kari estaba un poco nerviosa

-SI, vamos mañana- Dijo Tai

-Ya no se hable mas de este asunto- Dijo el joven Hishida

-Ese lugar a donde iremos mañana, también es de tu abuelo- Dijo Hikari mirando a T.k.

-No lo se, yo no sabia que estaba ahí- Contesto T.k.

-Bien, pero que aremos hoy- Cuestiono Joe

-Por que no vienes, tengo un cuestionario que hacer y me causa un poco de dificultad me podrías ayudar?-Le dijo Izzy

-Si vamos- Dijo el joven entusiasmado

-Nunca cambio- Dijo T.k. sonriente

-Tienes razón- dijo Kari con una risa inocente

_El día paso rápido ya que los chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando y tomando uno que otro refrigerio pasaron las horas y se acercaba la hora de dormir y Kari estaba platicando con Sora en su habitación_

-Y dime no te a dicho nada T.k.- pregunto Sora

-No, todavía no, deberás tu crees que el- dijo Kari

-Claro que si se le nota en la mirada-Dijo Sora guiñándole un ojo a Kari

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Kari un poco sonrojada

-No te preocupes estoy segura que aprovechara el tiempo que estemos aquí- le comento Sora dándole seguridad a Kari

-Si- le dijo ella – pero será mejor q me vaya dormir

-Esta bien, mañana nos vemos-Dijo Sora

-Hasta mañana- Se despidió Kari

Sora se puso su ropa para dormir y se metió en la cama

-Que es todo esto por que no puedo dormir, siento algo muy extraño me siento si…..alguien….me observara…es una sensación rara, no me deja estar tranquila-pensaba sora mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia su ventana viendo caer la nieve

_La nieve dejo de caer para cuando sora ya se había quedado dormida a la mañana siguiente casi todos estaban despiertos y tai se dirigía al la habitación de sora donde la encontró todavía dormida en la cama, el se acerco se sentó junto a ella y empezó a observarla, empezó a acariciar su rostro y la expresión de la cara de sora cambio, momentos después de que tai seguía tocándola sora despertó de golpe y de manera agitada_

_-_Que es lo que te sucede - le dijo Yagami

-Tai- Dijo sora mientras lo abrazaba

-Que te pasa estas temblando-Le dijo Tai muy preocupada

-Es que yo……-dijo dudosa la joven-Tuve una pesadilla es todo, pero que haces aquí

-Bien yo venia a ver si estabas lista, saldremos a las 11:30 am-Le dijo tai un poco sonrojado

-A donde saldremos-Dijo sora intentando recordar

-A la casa del otro lado de la colina, recuerdas- le contesto Tai

-A si recordé, si esta bien solo debo cambiarme-Dijo Sora

-No Prefieres mejor que nos quedemos- le comento tai

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le dijo sora dándole un beso en al mejilla

-Bueno-Dijo tai mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la miro antes de salir y cerro la puerta sora se cambio y se encontró con todos abajo

-Como durmió usted princesa durmiente- Le dijo Mimi con un tono Juguetón

-Pues bien, gracias por preguntar- le contesto Sora con el mismo tono

-Bien ahora si podemos irnos- dijo Matt

_Los chicos se pusieron ropa abrigadora y salieron en dirección a la colina, llegaron a donde se encontraba el enorme árbol_

-Bien, es la mitad del camino- Dijo izzy

-Tan Pronto- Le pregunto Tai

-Asi parece-reafirmo Joe

-Vamos chicos no querrán quedarse atrás- les dijo Matt

-Es mi imaginación o hace mas frió- Dijo Kari

-Tienes mucho frió, si quieres puedo prestarte mi abrigo- le dijo T.k.

-Estoy bien gracias T.k.- Dijo Kari con una sonrisa de lado a lado

_Los chicos ya habían llegado a la casa no era igual de lujosa como la del Abuelo de Matt, pero estaba bien cuidada, la puerta estaba abierta y los chicos entraron se distanciaron un poco al entrar en distintas habitaciones, Kari, Mimi Y Sora se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso de la casa_

-Todo esta muy callado, no creen chicas?-Dijo Kari en un tono de preocupación, y al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte de Sora o Mimi decidió buscar en las habitaciones de aquella casa

-Cielos este lugar esta un poco desordenada- Dijo izzy

-Si tienes razón, no sabes si es habitada matt?-pregunto Joe

-No la verdad no lo se- Dijo el rubio en un tono no muy calmado

-Que es lo que te ocurre- Le dijo su Hermano

-Donde están las chicas-Dijo Tai buscándolas con la mirada

-Será mejor encontrarlas e irnos ya- Dijo Matt

El rubio y el castaño comenzaron a subir las escaleras y los demás chicos los siguieron

-Saben algo que nosotros no?- Pregunto casi en susurro Joe

-No lo se, parecen preocupados-Contesto Izzy

-Chicas, en done están- Dijo Kari

_Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de esa casa y se detuvo enfrente de una habitación y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y se introdujo en ella, había un poco de luz pero no como en el resto de la casa, después de pasar unos minutos ahí sintió la necesidad de irse y al querer abrir la puerta se dio cuneta que parecía cerrada_

-Si esto es una broma no es divertido-dijo la muchacha

-Escuchaste eso paréese la voz de Kari- dijo la pelirroja

-Vamos a buscarla- Dijo la otra joven

_Salieron de la habitación de donde se encontraban para seguir la voz de Kari_

-Muchachos, Hermano, T.k., alguien que me ayude-Gritaba con mas fuerza Hikari

-Muchachos- exclamo Mimi

-Donde esta Kari- pregunto T.k.

-Estaba con nosotros cuando de repente oímos su voz a lo lejos-contesto Sora

-Ayuda…..por favor-continuaba pidiendo la joven

-Vamos es por aya- dijo tai mientras caminaba y los demás lo seguían

-T.k., Hermano………Aaahhhh….quien eres déjame en paz..T.K.-Gritaba Hikari con enorme desesperación

_Los chicos por fin llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la Kari, T.k. intento tirar la puerta con su brazo, lo intento varis veces sin éxito hasta que tai de un golpe derribo aquella puerta que la separaba de su hermana_

-Kari-Dijo el menor de los Hishida, mientras la chica corría a abrazarlo

-Quien eres tu y que le hiciste a mi hermana-Dijo tai en un tono desafiante

-Hermano-dijo Kari mientras dejaba a T.k. para ir con el

-Mi nombre es Enrique, solo quería que esa chica saliera de esta habitación, por que esta es mi casa- Contesto el joven

-Disculpe este mal entendido es que somos nuevos aquí, en la antigua casa Cromwell- Dijo Matt tratando de calmar la situación

-Cromwell as dicho Muchacho- pregunto Enrique

-A si es, mi abuelo la compro hace unos meses-Contesto Matt

-No lo sabia, verán yo he vivido aquí desde hace muchos años y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien habita esa casa- Dijo Enrique en un tono mas calmado

-Por que, creo que no era muy cara-Dijo Matt

-No es que no a muchas personas les gusta esa casa, dicen que es fría-afirmo Enrique

-Claro, la gente de aquí es muy supersticiosa no es cierto?- Pregunto Mimi

-Si un poco- Dijo Enrique

-Será mejor que nos vayamos para no causarle molestias- Dijo Izzy

-Si lo siento por lo de la puerta-Dijo tai un poco nervioso

-No se preocupe, esta casa ya casi se esta cayendo, además se trataba de su hermana verdad-Pregunto Enrique sonriendo

-Si es mi hermana- dijo tai mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo

-Con eso me doy cuenta que usted la quiere mucho- dijo Enrique

-Asi es- contesto tai con la mirada fija hacia el suelo

-Será mejor que ahora si nos retiremos, disculpe las molestias- dijo T.k.

-No se preocupen, hasta luego-Dijo Enrique mientras los acompañaba a la salida

_Ya cuando los chicos llegaron de nuevo a la casa comieron algo y fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, ya pasaban de las 11:30 pm y el moreno estaba contemplando la nieve caer a través de la ventana, cuando siente una mano en su hombro y voltea de inmediato_

-Estas bien- pregunta Sora

-…..si….por..que lo preguntas-dijo tai mirando ala chica a los ojos

-A mi no puedes mentirme, yo se que algo te pasa dime que es-pregunta de nuevo la pelirroja

El joven comenzó a tocar el rostro de la chica con su mano derecha y dijo: te ves hermosa

-Tai, no evadas mi pregunta- dijo sora tomando la mano del chico

-No es nada importante…..es……que…..-dijo el chico mientras se perdía en los ojos de Sora

-Es Kari verdad- pregunto Sora y el joven asintió con la cabeza

-Si……la pequeña Hikari-dijo tai mientras la chica lo tomaba en sus brazos

-Que es lo que te preocupa tanto- pregunto la joven

-Hoy cuando recién la encontramos, corrió hacia T.k.- contesto el chico- creo que ya no es una niña

-Es verdad Kari ya es toda una Señorita- dice sora dándole una sonrisa a tai

-Tu ya lo sabias verdad- le pregunta el chico mientras el la abraza

-Si, tu eras el único que no lo había notado-dijo mirando a tai

-Mas le vale que la cuide bien por que si no se las vera con migo-dijo jugando Yagami

-Tai, todavía no hay nada formal entre ellos-le comenta Sora

-Y mas le vale no propasarse con mi ella por que si no yo-fue callado por los labios de Sora que se unieron a los de Tai haciendo que dejara de pensar en T.k.

-Ellos aun son jovenes, cálmate Tai

-Esta bien, pero mas le vale- dijo Tai

-El es un buen chico- le comenta Sora

-Tiene razón señorita pero usted debe ya de irse a dormir, no son horas para un mujer tan bella-dijo tai en un tono juguetón

-Tienes razón, te veo mañana si?-dijo sora con una sonrisa

-mañana?- le pregunta tai- ya son las 12:30, querrás decir en un unas horas

-Muy bien entonces, te veré al rato-Dijo sora sonrojada

-Te estaré esperando-dijo tai sonriendo

Sora se dirigió hacia su cuarto y cuando comenzó a ponerse su ropa para dormir escucho que tocaban la puerta

-ya voy- dijo ka chica

_y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el silencio, pues ya todos los chicos dormían, se quedo ahí por unos momentos luego cerro la puerta se acostó en la cama y sus ojos se cerraron dejándola caer en un profundo sueño_

Continuara

Notas de la autora: no olviden decirme que les paréese este segundo capitulo ;) Y gracias aDenia Blackpor tu comentario lo tendré en cuenta;) 


End file.
